The overall objective of this project is to furnish reliable data on the composition of sphingoglycolipids of normal and pathological brains, especially multiple sclerosis brains. From the glycolipid changes in multiple sclerosis brain we hope to clarify the "slow virus" etiology of multiple sclerosis. Special emphasis will be placed on myelin gangliosides, their developmental aspects and their metabolism. The study will help us understand the process of myelinogenesis as well as the maintenance of myelin structure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R.K. Yu S.I. Yen "Gangliosides in developing mouse brain myelin" J. Neurochem. 25: 229-232 (1975). R.K. Yu and S.H. Lee "In vitro biosynthesis of sialosylgalactosyl ceramide by mouse brain microsomes", J. Biol. Chem. 251: 198-203 (1976).